King of Hearts
by TrickyChicky454
Summary: Sakura just started at the Secret Service of America located in NYC, her new job gives her tons of money, and lets her catch a woman who has been on the run for 5 yrs, but the job never said that she had to have a partner, and one that reminds her of a da
1. Default Chapter

"Alright, ill see you in a few minutes", Sakura spoke into her cell phone and at her new boss, taking a left, and attempting to parallel park in-between two cabs that were on break. She got out of her car, and raced up the sidewalk leading to the ample skyscraper, with the company's logo, " Secret Service of America" above the door.

She reached the finely decorated lobby, looking around at the brand-named furniture of Gucci and Versace on the enameled floor. The rhythm of her heels, clicking on the marble floor came to a stop as she reached the main desk.

"How may I help you?" said a woman, who was obviously in her mid-forty's, but was trying to cover up her aging skin by wearing a pound of foundation, and way too much blush.

"My name is Kinomoto, Sakura, and I have an appointment with Eriol Hiiragizawa at 2 o'clock", Sakura said professionally, as the woman looked at her computer, typed quickly on the key board, then put on her fake smile and looked up.

"Yes, he was expecting you, his office is on the 6th floor, 3rd door on your right, you wont miss it" the secretary told her informatively, and sent Eriol the message of the newly arrived visitor on the phone.

Yes, I finally have the job! Sakura thought, going up the elevator, and stepping out on the carpeted floor, to find the room packed full of cubicles, with people rushing about with papers, folders, and mugs of coffee for their long hours ahead of them. She spotted the wall with window-view offices. She approached the wall, and knocked on the door that said 'Eriol Hiiragizawa' on a gold plate. Good thing I'm not going to work in here… she thought as she looked around the room, waiting for a response from the room.

"Come in!" the man spoke cheerfully from his desk. Sakura walked in the room to find a man, not much older then her, 27 at the oldest. He had dark black hair and handsome gray eyes. He was obviously very wealthy by the black neoprene suit he was wearing. She got an immediate response when she walked in, "Aahh, Sakura, I knew you wouldn't forget, I know how important this is to you", the man who was obviously Eriol commented slyly. A small smile crept to Sakura's lips as she responded," Yes, it is very important, and I'm just surprised you even looked at my résumé"

"Well, Sakura, you're a hard one to ignore" Eriol said with an apparent grin on his face. "You'll start on Monday morning, here is the case you will be working on, your fake ID, and passport, now don't forget to meet up with me at Café Crema at noon, there is someone I want you to meet". Before Sakura could say anything, he beckoned her to leave, and she thanked him once again.

_Some one to meet? Do I have some kind of sidekick? Aren't I strong enough? _Sakura thought as she entered the elevator once more, with millions of questions flying through her mind. She knew exactly what she would do for the rest of the day. Go quickly to a Mcdonalds, go back to her apartment, call Tomoyo, and tell her all about her day. Besides, she was the one who got her the job, she should at least tell her what's going on.

Monday came all too quickly for Sakura, as her eyes flew open at the alarm clock that was blasting out the news out of its tiny speaker. Having it loud was the only way she would get up in the morning, or else she would never hear the radio, and therefore, basically never get up until it was at the wee hour of 1 in the afternoon. She slammed her hand on the radio to shut it off, and sat up while lazily rubbing her eyes. She got up, found appropriate attire, and grabbed a donut before heading off the Café Crema to meet up with Eriol, and her mysterious 'side-kick'. She soon found a parking spot on one of the busy streets of New York City, and entered the tiny, yet quant Café in between the Old Navy and H&M. she was surprised when she found Eriol already there, it wasn't even ten minutes to noon. She was even more surprised to see another man whom he was talking to, who wasn't any older then herself, sitting right next to him. _maybe that is the mysterious 'side-kick'…_ Sakura thought.


	2. the Meeting

Omg! Im so srry I didn't write any disclaimers or n e thing, I got so confused on how to even load any of this that I forgot all about the part that says "I don't own any of this" and quite frankly, I don't own n e of it, im srry if the chapters are short, but I have a lot to do, with exams coming…and thank you for reviewing: )

* * *

Sakura slowly crept up to the table, when Eriol noticed she was there. 

"oh! Well, Sakura, I didn't think you got up at this time of day" Eriol commented sarcastically. Sakura only gave him 'the look' as she looked at the man in front of Eriol, the one he was just talking to, but quickly turned her gaze to the ground, trying to look at anything but the brown-haired boy.

"well, I guess you noticed our guest, Sakura. This is Li, Syaoran, and he will be accompanying you in this case, it won't be easy, that's why I thought you two would be perfect for each other" Eriol said calmly, looking at the man in front of him who had frowzy brown hair, but balanced well with hissoft chocolate eyes, andthe features of his faceHis soft cream shirt matched well with the tone of his skin, and black slacks. Eriol suddenly noticed the sudden change in her posture, from uneasy, to more zealous.

"are you alright?" Eriol asked suspiciously. Sakura just put on her best smile and looked at Eriol straight in the eye. "im fine! Im just really hungry, where's the menu?" she asked, trying her best to change the subject.

_Thank god, I could have sworn I already knew him…from so long ago…_Sakura thought, and mused on, not realizing the conversation that had started between Eriol and Li.

"So Sakura, you do know what the case is on, right?" Eriol asked, trying to get her more involved with the conversation.

"Well…I didn't really look at the folder, and I left it at my apartment, I'm sorry" Sakura replied softly. She forgot all about the folder, she had so much catching up to do with Tomoyo that she didn't even glance at the folder all weekend.

"Well, im sure it's fine, take a look at it when you get home, for the mean time, id like to tell you about this woman" Eriol told them while taking out a picture of a woman, in her early 30's at the most. She was about 5 foot 9, with double layered brown hair, and fluffy bangs that reached the top of her eyes. The longest layer reached the small of her back, and the shortest reaching an inch or two below her chin and had one long braid beneath the hair on her right side of her head, and had a faded-rose color for her eyes. She looked to be wearing pressed, white collared blouse, with black slacks, as she stood akimbo, looking as if she was completely irritated.

"well, she doesn't look like that much of a threat to me" Syaoran commented placidly from his side of the table.

"I agree" Sakura said, a little scared to be agreeing with the man she was so afraid of only a few minutes ago.

"Well, I know she doesn't look like much of a hazard, but you must have watched the news lately, and about the robberies all throughout the country, right?" Eriol asked, eager to know if Sakura has done so much to even look at the news from time to time.

"Yeah! That's the woman who stole over 23 rubies in the last half decade, right?" Sakura enthusiastically responded when she immediately knew what Eriol was talking about. Eriol, of course, was surprised that she knew about the woman, and that she didn't slack off as much as she appeared to over the weekend.

"Nakuru Akizuki right? I've heard of her, the cops are going crazy trying to find her. I knew i saw her some where before. Somehow they just can't figure out where her hid-out is" Syaoran said, adding to Sakura's information. Eriol just nodded in response.

"And that is where you come in. You two are hired to find her, and we need her pronto. There is a reward of two-million dollars for her, so as you can see, she'll be a hard one to catch, but well worth it for the two of you.." Eriol said smugly from behind his white-chocolate mocha. He knew these two were the right ones for the case, but they needed time to adjust to one another so they would be able to work together more comfortably.

"Two million dollars eh? Well we better get working soon, there's definitely no time to lose" said Syaroan, surprised that a woman like her was woth so much to the government. Eriol then looked at his watch and raised a brow in surprise.

"Wow, it's almost 2 o'clock, I better get back to work, you two, get together soon to talk about this, we need to get started a.s.a.p" Eriol said in a professional tone. His secretary would most likely have enough messages from people that it would last him until at least 4, including the usual paper work left on his desk. He gathered his sports jacket, being that it was still chilly outside, and only being the beginning of April, with the warmest temperature reaching low 60's. He said his farewells and pushed the Café door to find his newly cleaned Lexus in the parking lot.

"well" Sakura began, turning to Syaroan to get more of his attention. "I think we should set a date to meet up again. How about this place at 2 o'clock on Thursday?" she said again, looking up at him from sipping her latte.

"how about Friday? My parents are coming all week…" he responded, but then trailed off into thought at the end of his sentence.

"Friday it is, see you then!" Sakura said cheerfully getting up and leaving the small café after paying the tip for the waitress.

_God, I just can't get over his face, he just startled me so much,_ Sakura thought as she opened the door to her small black Chrysler. She picked up some grocery's and even a small yellow tank-top she saw in the window of J. C. Penny's. As soon as she got home, she placed her bags on the ground next to the door, and dialed the number to Tomoyo's apartment, three blocks away.

"Hi! this is Tomoyo Daidouji, and I cant get to the phone right now, neave a message and ill get back soon, I promise!" said a cheerful voice from the other side of Sakura's phone. She sighed and placed the phone back into its cradle, but then got up to put away her groceries.

* * *

After what seemed like forever to get a taxi, Syaroan found one, though not to much of his surprise, it looked as if the last time it was actually clean was when they bought the car 15 years ago. 

"where'd ya need ta go" said the grough foreign taxi driver in the front seat. "between 50th and 51st, thanks" said Syaroan eager to get back to his apartment.

_Why oh why did my car have to break down today? Of all days? i need to get home! _Syaroan thought, trying to look at his watch, but couldn't too well because of the sharp turns the driver was making, swerving around cars, people, and light posts at an average speed of about 30, which is pretty fast in a dense city such as New York City. The driver soon screeched to a halt, right out side his apartment. Syaroan gave the man the respective toll, and climbed the steps into the apartment building and into the elevator where he instinctively pressed the 6 button.

The elevator came to a stop and announced his arrival by a small ding and sliding doors. He reached for his key to the door, just to find it open. He raised a brow to this confusion but opened the door to find an older man and woman sitting on the couch, apparently waiting for him.

"its nice of you to show up Syaroan" the older woman said

* * *

yes! another one done! please put your comments down, or any suggestions are welcomed, but please review: ) 

and the next update should be sometime next week, i have so much homework, and so many exams its driving me insane! ill try my best tho, thanks for your patience


End file.
